


A Little is Never Enough

by GotTheSilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: “You want to do it? Want to bend me over your knee and spank me?”“I want to bend you over the bed,” Steve says in a low tone, his hand running down Tony’s body and gripping his ass. “I could make you raw, make you beg for it, and fuck you so good you won’t even know you’re in pain until afterwards when you try sitting down.”It’s like the air has been sucked out of the room, and all Tony wants is for that to happen, right now. “Never should’ve encouraged you to talk dirty,” Tony groans. “That’s some kind of punishment alone.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 26
Kudos: 309
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	A Little is Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> hurt/comfort bingo fill: corporal punishment.
> 
> vague hints of subspace.
> 
> spanking is done by hand & paddle.

It’s not a rough day, not any more than usual, but Tony—his head won’t stop spinning, it won’t shut up, and usually, okay, he can deal with it. He can. But he knows he needs something extra today, something that’ll make his brain quiet down. It’s been buzzing all the way through the meeting, Steve talking about training drills and about upgrades to the flyers programming that Tony had implemented. Tony tries to contribute to the discussion, he does, it’s just that his goddamn brain won’t shut up.

The rest of the team files out when the meeting comes to an end, leaving him with Steve, and Tony just wants to sink to his knees and let Steve take care of him. He won’t, not in public with the glass walls all around them, but he’s itching to. Wants to rest his head on Steve’s thigh and let him do what he wants. Rubbing his hands against his own thighs, Tony can feel Steve’s gaze on him and he looks up, raising an eyebrow.

“What?” Tony asks, shifting in his seat across the table from Steve.

“You need something.”

“I don’t.”

“Tony.”

“I don’t,” Tony insists.

“Tell me what you need,” Steve says, his voice low, like he knows exactly what it is Tony isn’t asking for.

“Nothing, I—I’m going to go to the workshop and—”

“Tony.”

“It’s fine,” he says with a sigh. “I can wait until we get home, we don’t have to—”

“Can you?” Steve interrupts as he stands up and walks over to Tony.

“Can I what?”

“Wait until we get home?”

There’s a soft look on Steve’s face as he reaches down and touches Tony’s cheek. Tony turns into the touch and closes his eyes, savouring the feel of Steve’s skin against his. It’s not even close to being enough to quiet his brain, but it’s something. His eyes fly open when Steve’s hand vanishes, and he bites back the noise that would’ve all too easily escaped his mouth.

“No,” Steve says quietly. “I don’t think you can.”

“I can,” Tony says. “It’s fine, I don’t need—I can— _fuck_.” Tony pauses, trying to gather his thoughts, when something occurs to him. Narrowing his eyes, he looks up at Steve. “You want it,” he says. “You’re worried about me, sure, but you never—” Tony glances down at Steve’s crotch and raises an eyebrow before looking up and meeting Steve’s eyes again. “If you wanted to get off, all you had to do was ask.”

There’s a slight flush across Steve’s cheeks. “It’s not just that,” he says, hauling Tony to his feet, pulling him close until their bodies are right up against each other and Tony can feel Steve’s erection pressing against him. “I can tell what you want.”

“And what’s that?” Tony asks before he places a kiss against Steve’s neck, feeling his pulse jumping. “Hmm?”

“You want to be punished until you can’t form a thought,” Steve whispers in his ear and, just like that, Tony goes from semi hard to full on needing to come.

Tilting his head back, Tony looks at Steve, a smirk crossing his face. “Dirty play,” he says. “You want to do it? Want to bend me over your knee and spank me?”

“I want to bend you over the bed,” Steve says in a low tone, his hand running down Tony’s body and gripping his ass. “I could make you raw, make you beg for it, and fuck you so good you won’t even know you’re in pain until afterwards when you try sitting down.”

It’s like the air has been sucked out of the room, and all Tony wants is for that to happen, right now. “Never should’ve encouraged you to talk dirty,” Tony groans. “That’s some kind of punishment alone.”

“You mean you don’t want that?”

“Get me to the bedroom and we’ll see.”

*

Tony’s got his legs wrapped around Steve’s hips, kissing him as they stumble through the bedroom doorway, Steve holding him up with one arm as the door closes behind them. The bed is still messy from when they left it this morning, and Tony wriggles as Steve lets him down on the sheets. Looking up at him, Tony licks his lips as he runs his eyes down Steve’s body. They’d been in the gym before the meeting and Steve’s still clad in track pants and a tank top. Pausing at the bulge in Steve’s pants, Tony smiles and looks back up to meet his eyes.

“How do you want me?”

“Strip,” Steve says, his voice firm, but the tremble in his hand giving everything away. “I want you naked.”

“And you?”

“No,” Steve says as he walks over to the wardrobe and kneels down. “Just you.”

A shiver runs down Tony’s spine as he watches Steve retrieve the paddle from the box and he quickly strips down, putting his clothes on a chair. There’s already a pleasant haze coming over his brain as he stands there naked, his cock so hard he can’t resist giving himself a few strokes. “I want—”

“What?” Steve asks, standing there with the paddle in his hand as he looks Tony over.

“Your hand first. Please.”

Steve nods before he leans in and kisses Tony, one hand gently cupping his cheek as he takes what he wants. “Get in position,” he says, his voice rough as he steps back, his gaze never leaving Tony.

The bed is the right height for Tony to bend over it, but his legs are already aching from the gym this morning and he wonders how long he can stay like this. His cock rubs against the sheets and he bites his lip at the feel, trying to resist pushing against the friction.

“Good,” Steve says, resting one hand at the base of Tony’s spine, holding him still. “God, Tony, you look so good like this,” he says, running his other hand over Tony’s ass. “Just waiting for me.”

Tony’s body is already vibrating from need when the first hit from Steve comes, and he whines, wriggling under Steve’s hand in an attempt to push his ass back, wanting more. “Steve, I—”

“No,” Steve says, his palm smacking Tony’s ass again. “You don’t get to try that.”

“But I— _fuck_ ,” Tony cries out at the quick succession of blows from Steve’s hand, lighting his ass up as his legs start to shake. “More.”

“Greedy,” Steve says, his fingers grazing over Tony’s ass, pressing against the already reddening skin. “Do you think you deserve it?”

“Please,” Tony says, like it’s the only word he can find. His brain has finally silenced to the point where all he can concentrate on is the need for Steve to hit him, to make him hurt, to get him to the point where he’s so desperate he’ll be coming without any stimulation on his cock. “Please,” he says again. “Steve, I need it.”

“I know you do,” Steve says softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss against the back of Tony’s neck. “I know,” he says again, just before he brings his hand down, harder this time, and Tony _howls_.

Tony’s hands are gripping the sheets, sweat running down his spine as he waits for the next hit. It’s the anticipation that gets him every time, listening to Steve’s movements, wondering if he’s done with his hand or if he’s going to pick up the paddle.

“Your ass is so red already,” Steve says, a series of short sharp slaps making Tony groan. “And I haven’t even got the paddle yet.”

“Like it,” Tony mumbles, his head feeling pleasantly fuzzy. “When you use it on me when m’already sore. Feels g—oh _shit_ ,” he cries out at the first hit with the paddle, his knees buckling beneath him, and it’s only Steve’s firm hand on his lower back keeping him in place. “Fuck, I—” Tony sucks in a breath and waits for the next strike, his legs shaking as he feels Steve trailing the edge of the paddle over his ass. It’s perfect torture, knowing that he’s completely at Steve’s mercy right now, that he’ll be waiting as long as Steve wants him to wait.

The next three hits come quickly, one after the other, and Tony’s throat is sore from screaming, his cock is so fucking heavy between his legs. There’s tears running down his face, and Tony knows his bottom lip must be as red as his ass with the way he’s biting it. He’s completely overwhelmed by everything, his mind so at peace it’s making him wish he could stay in this haze forever.

“You’re doing so good,” Steve says, his voice breaking through Tony’s thoughts like a shot of clarity. “Tony, sweetheart, do you want more?”

“You know I do,” Tony says, trying to rock his hips, wanting the friction against his cock, wanting his ass spanked raw, wanting everything Steve is willing to give him. “Steve,” he gasps, pushing back against Steve’s hand that’s keeping him in place. “ _Fuck_ ,” he cries out, the paddle coming down on his ass harder than before, and it’s all Tony can do to stay on his feet.

“Five more,” Steve says, leaning down and pressing kisses up the length of Tony’s spine until he reaches his neck. “Can you take it?”

“Yeah, yes.”

“You sure?” Steve asks, running his hand through Tony’s hair before gripping the strands and lifting Tony’s head up from the bed so he can look him in the eyes. “I’m going to take my hand away, if you fall to your knees, that’s on you.”

Tony meets Steve’s gaze, the fierceness he sees there going straight to his cock. “I can do it,” he says with a small smile. “If you kiss me.”

“Brat,” Steve says, the corners of his mouth turning up as he leans in to kiss him.

It’s grounding, having Steve’s mouth on him, and Tony gets lost in the kiss, wanting to hold onto that feeling. Tony’s ass is on fucking fire, and he nips at Steve’s bottom lip when Steve pulls away.

“Five more,” Steve says quietly. “Then I’m gonna fuck you.”

Tony steadies himself on his feet, cock pressed up against the mattress as he grabs onto the sheets. He’s still not ready for the first blow on his abused skin, and Tony lets out a broken sob at the feel of it. It hurts so fucking good, and by the time Steve hits him again, Tony’s cock is leaking pre-come and he’s not even aware of the words coming out of his mouth.

Tony’s fucking floating by the time Steve’s finished, and he gladly sinks into the bed when Steve’s body covers him, Steve whispering in his ear how proud he is of him. “One more,” Tony mumbles. He can feel Steve’s body still on top of him. “Please?”

“Tony—”

“I want it,” Tony says. “Spank me again, Steve, please.”

There’s a heavy sigh from Steve, and he kisses Tony behind the ear. “One more,” he says. “Then I’m fucking you.”

Tony smiles against the sheets, his knees wobbly and only just holding him up, but then—. Then he hears the swoosh in the air of the paddle before it comes down on his ass with an audible smack, and he howls like a goddamn demon, his knees finally giving out.

It only takes a moment before Steve’s hauling him to his feet, one arm wrapped around his waist, and kissing the tears running down Tony’s face. “So fucking beautiful,” Steve says between kisses. “Perfect, always so perfect for me.”

Head swimming from the praise, Tony catches Steve’s mouth in a kiss and runs his hands all over Steve’s still clothed body until he can cup Steve’s cock through his pants. “Fuck me,” Tony mutters against Steve’s mouth. “Steve, I want it, make me feel it.”

Tony lets Steve get him onto the bed, arranging his limbs as he wants, and he waits in anticipation, trying not to rut against the bed. Letting out a sigh when he feels Steve’s hands against his hip, Tony closes his eyes, just wanting Steve to take charge.

“You’re so relaxed already,” Steve says, his thumb sliding over Tony’s hole. “Don’t even need my fingers.”

“I told you,” Tony says, shifting his ass back into Steve’s touch. “Just fuck me.” Tony’s barely got the words out before Steve’s slipping his thumb inside him, and he can just picture the smug smile on Steve’s face. “ _Steve_ ,” he breathes out. “Come on.”

There’s the rustle of Steve’s pants being pushed down, the familiar sound of the lube being flicked open, then Tony’s being hauled up on his knees. He goes with it willingly, and finally there’s the slow drag of Steve’s cock against his ass. Any other day, Tony would push Steve on his back and take what he needs, but today he doesn’t want to do that. His head is swimming happily in the realm of submission, and all he wants is for Steve to take care of him in the way that only Steve can.

“So gorgeous,” Steve says, the head of his cock pressing against Tony’s hole. “Could just keep you like this all day, splayed out on the bed, your ass so red and your cock hard, waiting for me to fuck you.”

Tony’s about to start begging when he suddenly feels Steve’s cock start to slide inside him, thick and unyielding. “Fuck,” he gasps, feeling like the air is being punched out of him with every inch of Steve’s cock. “You— _fuck_.”

“Taking me so well, sweetheart,” Steve says, running his hands all along Tony’s body, one gripping the back of Tony’s neck. “Always do, like you were made for me.” With a grunt, Steve bottoms out, his crotch snugly against Tony’s ass. “Perfect.”

The combination of the praise, Steve’s hand on his neck, and Steve’s cock in his ass sends Tony’s head spinning, and as Steve starts to fuck him, it’s all he can do to hang on. Steve sets a brutal pace, slamming into Tony with each thrust, right up against his stinging ass, making Tony cry out as the sensations send pleasure through his entire body.

Steve’s above him, but Tony feels surrounded by him, like every single part of his body and all his senses have been overtaken by Steve as he fucks him. Tony’s high on the thrill of it, every single moment driving him higher, leaving him boneless and desperate to come.

“You’re not gonna be able to sit down for days, Tony,” Steve says, his rhythm not even stuttering as he continues fucking him. “You’re going to be feeling me for so long after this.”

“Good,” Tony mumbles against the sheets. His body’s trembling with the effort of being on his knees, and he knows his lower back is going to be screaming at him later, but Tony doesn’t care when every single movement from Steve is getting him closer to orgasm. “Fuck, Steve, I need—”

“You’re coming like this,” Steve says, and Tony can hear the slight strain in his voice that says he’s close to coming as well. “No touching, just my cock in your ass.”

Tony lets out a choked sob as Steve pushes into him again and again, one hand gripping his hip so hard it’ll bruise. He’s so tempted to try and get a hand on himself, but just as he’s thinking of it, the pressure on his neck from Steve’s hand gets harder and Tony’s coming so hard his mind goes blissfully blank.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Steve grunts out as he follows Tony over the edge, his cock pulsing inside Tony as he comes. “Christ, Tony,” Steve breathes out through the last of his orgasm, both his hands gripping Tony’s hips as he rolls to the side, taking Tony with him.

Tony groans at the movement, Steve’s cock still buried inside him, and he rubs his face with one hand, wiping the tears and drool off his skin. “Fuck,” he says, leaning back against Steve, taking comfort from the length of Steve’s body behind him, Steve’s cock still nestled inside him.

“Uh huh,” Steve says, sliding a palm over Tony’s stomach and rubbing gently. “How’s your head now?”

“Happily fuzzy,” Tony says. “But quieter.” He’s not lying, he can feel his brain relaxing back to it’s usual state. “Thank you.”

“Because I don’t get anything out of it, obviously,” Steve says, kissing Tony’s neck before shifting enough to pull out. “Such a pain.”

Tony sighs at the feeling, and he turns over in Steve’s arms so he can face him, hooking a leg over Steve’s hip as he cuddles closer. “You’re a pain,” he says. “In my ass.”

“Cute.”

“Yep,” Tony says, catching Steve’s mouth in a slightly sloppy kiss, exhaustion starting to hit him. “I want a bath,” he says, mouth moving against Steve’s lips. “Bubbles. You can wash my hair.”

“That’s very demanding,” Steve says. “But I guess you deserve it.”

“I was good,” Tony says, leaning back a little to meet Steve’s eyes, enjoying the crinkles that appear when Steve smiles at him. “And I’m tired. You should take care of me.”

“I’ll always take care of you,” Steve says softly, rubbing a circle on Tony’s hip. “Especially when you’re like this.”

Tony hums happily, soaking up the praise as Steve’s fingers trail over his ass, his touch lighting up Tony’s abused skin. “ _Oh_ ,” Tony moans as Steve’s fingers brush against his hole. “Steve, I—”

“I’m not gonna—” Steve pauses, his finger sliding inside Tony. “God, you’re so—I’m just leaking out of you.”

Tony groans as Steve idly works his finger in and out of him. He’s not going to get hard again so soon, but it’s making a low level of pleasure spark through his body, just enough to make him feel all kinds of warm.

“Love you like this,” Steve says, nudging Tony’s face with his own, placing a soft kiss against Tony’s cheek, the corner of his mouth. “Love you in all your ways, but like this you’re so blissed out I can see it on your face. Beautiful.”

“Steve—” Tony instinctively pushes back against Steve’s finger, despite how sensitive and fucked out he is, and he groans when Steve removes it.

“Still want a bath?” Steve asks, rubbing their noses together. “I can get up and start one.”

“Yeah, but—”

“What?”

Tony feels his cheeks flushing as he tries to avoid asking for what he wants, and he ducks his head, tucking his face against Steve’s neck.

“Tony? Come on, tell me.”

“I don’t want to let you go,” Tony says quietly. Some of the fuzziness in his brain is clearing up, and he hates how weak he sounds. How clingy. Steve always says he loves Tony like this, but. Well. Tony doesn’t want to know if today’s the day he’s tired of it.

“Then don’t,” Steve says, running his hands up and down Tony’s body. “We’ll stay here until you’re ready.”

Tony pushes his face even closer to Steve’s neck, pressing his mouth against Steve’s skin in a soft kiss and soaking up the warmth from Steve’s body. “Love you,” he says quietly, needing Steve to hear the words and understand that Tony means them, will always mean them, because no one else has ever taken the time to make him feel like this.

Steve’s grip tightens a little, and Tony smiles to himself as Steve pulls him even closer, one hand cupping the back of Tony’s head. “Hey,” Steve says. “Look at me.”

Tony reluctantly pulls away from Steve’s neck and shifts until he can meet Steve’s gaze. “What?”

“Nothing,” Steve says, a slight hitch in his voice. “Just—I like seeing your face.”

And that’s—Tony knows what he’s saying, has always known that sometimes Steve can’t say it. Tony leans in and kisses him, bringing a hand up to run through Steve’s hair as he does. “Your face is okay, I guess,” Tony says, nudging Steve’s face with his nose after breaking the kiss. “Could stand to look at it a while longer, maybe.”

Steve’s chest rumbles as he laughs, and Tony smiles, kissing Steve’s laugh lines, knowing he’s going to be clinging to Steve for as long as he can. And if he’s honest about it, Tony kind of hopes that means forever.

**Author's Note:**

> fic post on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starstarked/status/1300849318572822534?s=20)
> 
> fic post on [tumblr](https://gotthesilver.tumblr.com/post/628078046770003968/new-fic-a-little-is-never-enough-stevetony)


End file.
